


Comfort

by kiyawrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyawrites/pseuds/kiyawrites
Summary: "It's okay Koushi, I'm here."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you the story is better than the summary.

**Sugawara**

* * *

****

  


     The texts wouldn't stop coming in.

     With each one of them, his phone dinged a happy tune and the screen lit up with the same contact name, over and over again. 

     Tooru. 

     He used to look forward to having that name light up on his screen, loving the way his heart soared and his stomach did flips, but now when he saw the name all he could feel was a deep set aching feeling in his chest. He was like his air and suddenly it was all taken away from him, leaving him feeling like he was suffocating. 

     Suga picked up his phone, ignoring his shaking hand as he unlocked his phone.

**Tooru: Suga please answer me.**

**Tooru: I'm so sorry.**

**Tooru: I regret it all, I really do, I swear. Please, please- let's fix this, please.**

     Small delicate droplets of water rolled down his pale cheeks, but he continued reading. 

**Tooru: You told me to move on, but how am I supposed to move on from something that wasn't supposed to end..?**

**Tooru: Don't tell me to give up like everything is meaningless. We can fix this.**

**Tooru: Talk to me Suga, please**. 

     The male quietly set down his phone, tears streaming down his face. He listened to the happy ding play over and over, curling up in a ball on the couch, sobs being wrenched from his lips. His ears rung, not able to hear the agonizing cries of pain that escaped his lips as he felt what little of a heart he had left shatter into unfixable pieces. 

     It wasn't supposed to end like this.


End file.
